


a night at the hospital

by smolsoftgay3



Category: SKAM (Spain)
Genre: Cris Joana, Croana, F/F, crisana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 05:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19056436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolsoftgay3/pseuds/smolsoftgay3
Summary: since we didn't get a clip showing us cris' stay at the hospital with joana, i decided to write it myself 😌





	1. thursday, 11:45pm (directly following clip)

cris and joana are hugging each other tightly on the hospital bed. cris’ head is nested in between joana’s shoulder and chin. joana slowly strokes cris’ soft blonde hair.

as dani closes the door, he faces joana’s parents.

“i think they’re gonna be a while,”  
dani says with a smile.

“we figured,”  
joana’s mother replies, gently.

“...and your name is?”  
joana’s mother asks politely.

“oh! dani! dani. i’m uh, a brother of cris,”  
dani responds, embarrassed that he hadn’t mentioned it before.

“well, dani, thank you so much for bringing cris here. joana loves her so much and just couldn’t wait to see her.. has cris told you anything about joana?”  
she says with a smile.

“um, n-no.. not really”  
dani replies sheepishly.

joana’s mother presses her lips together and nods.

“oh, well... i’m sure she will eventually,”  
she says with a smile.

“..thank you again for bringing cris,”  
her mother adds.

“of course, of course. no problem,”  
he says sweetly, looking at joana’s mom.

“would you mind if, cris stayed the night here?”  
joana’s mother asks.

“...if she’d like to, of course,”  
she adds.

“yeah, i think that’d be good,”  
dani agrees.

“they were, um... together, when i looked in,”  
dani says shyly.

joana’s mother nods, a small grin on her face.

she turns towards the room and opens the door slowly and quietly. she peaks in and sees cris and joana, still hugging, but asleep on the bed. the bed sheets are up to joana’s waist, with cris lying on top of the sheets next to her. while joana’s legs are extended out, cris’ are curled into a fetal position. the two have their arms around each other, with cris’ face still on joana’s shoulder, and joana’s head resting on the pillow, facing cris.

joana’s mother smiles, happy that joana is finally at peace. she backs out of the room and closes the door quietly. we hear a small click as the door shuts.

“they’re asleep,”  
she explains softly.

dani nods, a little smile forming on his face. the two smile at each other for a moment.

“well, um, i guess i better get going then,”  
he says suddenly.

“..i’ll be back tomorrow to pick her up?”  
dani asks.

“oh, no, that’s okay, dani. we can drive cris home in the morning,”  
joana’s mother says.

“you sure?”  
dani replies.

“100%. we’ll take care of her here,”  
the mother assures.

“..okay... thank you.”  
dani responds with a gentle smile.

“thank you, dani. really,”  
she adds.

dani nods at the mother, and the father in the back, and turns towards the exit.


	2. friday, 1:07am

cris and joana lay asleep on the bed as we last saw them. their chests rising and falling in sync. despite the silence, cris slowly opens her eyes. she sees joana’s neck at her face. she smiles, and very quietly and slowly, repositions herself next to joana. she places her head on the pillow and faces joana. her arms still wrapped around the purple haired girl, and her legs, still in a fetal position. she looks softly at joana, who is still fast sleep. she smiles watching her sleep. her steady breathing, her eyes moving back and forth underneath her eyelids, her mouth slightly ajar. cris feels her face getting flushed as she continues to focus on the girl she has become so fond of. her eyes dart back and forth between joana’s eyes and lips. she can feel herself getting giddy.

cris takes a deep breath, slowly closing and opening her eyes to recenter herself. she moves her right arm, which was wrapped around joana, up to the girl’s shoulders. she places her hand gently on joana’s cheek. she uses her thumb to rub the girl’s face lightly. she smiles sweetly as she caresses joana’s face, hoping she’s having good dreams.

cris continues this for minutes, happily comforting joana as she sleeps. suddenly, her eyes move down to joana’s arms. she noticed goosebumps on the girl and looks back at her face with worry. joana still seemed to be sleeping, but cris wanted to make sure she was 100% comfortable.

she tilts her head up slightly from the pillow, taking a look around the room... nothing. she lays her head back down on the pillow towards joana. she rubs joana’s face gently.

“i’ll be right back, okay,”  
she whispers, barely audible.

she softly kisses joana’s nose, then slowly gets up from her position on the bed, not making any sudden movements. as cris’s feet reach the floor, she stands up slowly, making sure not to wake joana.

standing next to the bed, cris pauses. she hugs herself and smiles sweetly at joana, still asleep. perfect.

she goes towards the door and opens it slightly. not wanting light to enter through the opening, cris slips out of the door, which is barely ajar. she closes the door quietly behind her.

cris squints as the bright fluorescent hallway lights hit her eyes. she looks to the side and sees joana’s parents, sitting on the bench outside the room. they lean against the wall, the mother’s head on the father’s shoulders, eyes closed. as she walks towards them, she crosses her arms against her chest. a bit embarrassed, a bit cold. as she approaches the bench, joana’s mother opens her eyes and looks up.

“cris!”  
she says quietly.

“hi,”  
cris answers in a whisper.

“is everything alright?”  
the mother asks.

“....yeah, yeah, um, joana’s asleep,”  
cris replies after a moment, her brain needing time to process the question.

“um.. do you know where i could get a blanket? ...f-for joana,”  
cris adds softly.

“aw, you’re sweet,”  
joana’s mother responds, getting up from her seat at the bench.

“i’ll go get one. you wait here, okay?”  
joana’s mother says sweetly.

“okay,”  
cris replies, taking the mother’s seat on the bench.

as joana’s mother walks down the hall, cris leans back against the wall. her eyelids slowly falling with sleep. she takes a deep breath, eyes closed.

suddenly, she feels a warm hand on her shoulder. it’s joana’s father. she turns towards him.

“thank you,”  
he says gently.

“for making our daughter so happy,”  
he finishes, a smile on his tired face.

cris smiles back, blushing slightly.

“of course,”  
she says, not louder than a whisper.

as she turns away she sees joana’s mother walking towards them, a brown fleece blanket in her arms.

cris gets up from her seat, and takes the blanket from the mother.

“thank you,”  
cris says.

“no, thank you, cris,”  
the mother assures, smiling deeply.

cris smiles back, thankful for joana’s parents.

“g-goodnight,”  
she adds, her voice fading at the end.

“goodnight, cris. let us know if you need anything else,”  
joana’s mother responds.

“okay,”  
cris says softly, a big smile on her face.


	3. friday, 1:23am

as she enters the room again slowly, she sees joana still asleep on the bed. her position changed since the last time cris saw her. her legs were now curled up into the fetal position, much like cris’ were before, and her arms were no longer laying out beside her, but were wrapped around her chest.

cris pauses for a moment, looking softly once again at the girl she has come to care so much about.

she heads towards the bed, quietly unfolding the blanket. as she gets to the edge of the bed, she drapes the blanket over joana. not content with her job, she walks to the other side of the bed and gently tucks in the excess blanket. she goes back to the side she was on and tucks the blanket in there as well. she giggles softly as she faces at joana, who now looks like a burrito.

taking a deep breath, she slowly lays back down on the bed next to joana. she wraps her arms around the burrito girl and rubs her back.

she moves her face inches from joana’s. their noses just about touching. she sees joana’s face relax, as she continues to rub the girl’s back, warming her up.

“i love you,”  
she whispers, barely audible.

joana, still asleep and eyes closed, begins to smile. it’s faint, but cris catches it and leans in to kiss her. cris continues stroking joana’s back until she falls asleep.


	4. friday, 3:54am

cris awakes suddenly, hearing joana cough faintly. she sits up in the bed and begins to rubbing joana’s arm.

“hey, hey,”  
she says softly.

“breathe,”  
she finishes.

as joana takes a deep breath, her eyes open. she turns towards cris, who is sitting up beside her. cris looks down at joana with a fake attitude.

“when was the last time you had water?”  
cris asks.

“uh,,”  
joana starts, eyes darting back and forth.

“never?”  
she answers, giggling slightly. she pauses for a moment, her eyes switching back and forth between cris’s mouth and her big blue eyes.

cris smiles and shakes her head. she sighs, looking around the room again. she notices a teal water bottle on the table next to joana. she reaches over and grabs it, brining it back in towards her.

“drink,”  
she says, handing joana the water bottle.

“okay, mOm,”  
joana jokes back, a smile on her face.

joana sits up in the bed and has a sip of water. she turns to her side to put it back on the table when—

“no,”  
cris interrupts.

“drink more,”  
she instructs.

joana lets out a sigh and rolls her eyes with a smile.

“but,, it doesn’t tAste good,”  
joana explains, jokingly.

“oh, you mean you want some alcohol?”  
cris responds, playing along.

“i mean, that’d be nice..”  
joana replies, looking to the side.

when she looks back at cris, the two giggle. joana leans in and kisses her gently. cris smiles.

“drink!”  
she instructs again, firm, but still with care.

“fiiiiine,”  
joana responds.

she takes some more sips of her water then lowers the bottle. when she looks at cris, she sees a dissatisfied facial expression. joana signs loudly. she continues to drink from her water bottle, until there is nothing left.

“what a drama queen,”  
cris says, jokingly.

“hey!”  
joana responds.

the two laugh in sync. joana puts the empty bottle back down on the table and hugs cris tightly. their arms wrapped around each other, their chins resting on each others shoulders, much like they did on the rooftop. they stay like this for a while.

“thank you,”  
joana whispers finally.

“of course,”  
cris replies, also in a whisper.

“i love you,”  
she adds, barely audible.

but joana heard it. she quickly releases the hug and stares deeply at cris. tears welling in her eyes, so incredibly happy to hear those words from cris’ mouth. she sniffles as a tear rolls down her cheek.

cris kisses joana again, pushing her back down towards the bed. both lying down now, they kiss again and again until content. then they slowly drift off to sleep, arms around each other.


End file.
